poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pasta La Vista! (LAoPtS)
Plot May displays her newly acquired Ribbon as everyone is sitting on tires in a nearby field. Ash wants to hurry off to the Battle Arena, though May suggests that go to lunch at a noodle restaurant famous for its "Battle Noodles." Max shows Ash an advertisement for a free battle demo of "The Strongest" at the Pokémon Dojo. The group then splits up, with May and Brock going to the noodle restaurant and Ash and Max going to the dojo. Outside the restaurant, May and Brock see a long line of people. The noodle chef, Kyle and a girl named Terri exit the restaurant and appear to be arguing. Terri orders Kyle go with her to the dojo, but he is more concerned about his restaurant customers. Terri pulls Kyle away, which instantly annoys the line of waiting customer. As May becomes fired up, both she and Brock dash off to follow Kyle and Terri. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has constructed a stand to sell noodles. As they argue about who will cook, they see Ash and Max walking on the sidewalk. Jessie and James dash off after them and leave a bewildered Meowth to man the noodle stand. Upset, Meowth complains about how he always has to do all the work. Ash and Max arrive at the Dojo, which appears to be empty. Max wonders if this is really the place, when suddenly an old man leaps outside to greet them, demonstrating some martial arts moves before introducing himself as the Dojo owner, Master Hamm. Max then mentions that Ash made the Top 8 of the Ever Grande Conference, surprising the master. Assuming that Ash wants to apply as a student, Master Hamm starts pushing him inside the dojo. Team Rocket looks on from a nearby tree, and they plot to steal all the Fighting-type Pokémon and Pikachu too. Ash and Max are quickly put to work cleaning the floors by hand when Terri drags Kyle inside with May and Brock in tow. The group are surprised to be reunited again. Terri than recognizes May as the winner of the recent Saffron City Pokémon Contest, saying that she watched her on television. Brock tries to flirt with Terri, but she goes over and asks Master Hamm about the "new Trainers," whom he reveals are his new students. Ash and Max reply that they only wanted to see some Fighting Pokémon. Terri scolds Master Hamm for making his guests do cleaning, but he says he only did so because Kyle, his son and unwilling heir to the Dojo, refuses to do the work. Terri apologizes for the scene and introduces herself to Ash and his friends. She says that she is the Dojo's only student, which in the past had hundreds. If Kyle does not take over the Dojo, Master Hamm would have no choice but to close it down. Brock tries to interrupt the arguing with his own "solution": he will marry Terri and take over instead. However, he is ignored and the fighting continues. Master Hamm says that the only way to settle this is with a battle. If Kyle loses, he agrees to take over the Dojo, but if he wins, he is free to do whatever he wants. Kyle accepts and makes Terri the "Contest judge", and she reluctantly accepts the duty. Master Hamm calls upon Hitmonlee and Kyle releases Hitmonchan onto the field. May yells to Kyle that she is rooting for him so that he can make noodles for her. Kyle tells Hitmonchan to use Mach Punch, knocking Hitmonlee back. It quickly recovers as Master Hamm jumps into the air and kicks while directing Hitmonlee to use Jump Kick, but he suddenly injures his back, abruptly ending the match. Master Hamm remains determined to settle the matter, so Ash offers to fight with Hitmonlee in his place. Kyle argues that the battle would be pointless if he is battling a replacement, so May decides to step in for him. In return for a victory, Kyle offers to cook up some delicious Battle Noodles just for May. Both then go outside to train their Pokémon for the battle. Outside of the dojo, Team Rocket is spying on Ash's practice battle between Hariyama and Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee dodges each of Hariyama's Arm Thrusts and lands a successful blow with Rolling Kick. Hariyama spins uncontrollably as Hitmonlee then delivers a High Jump Kick which knocks Hariyama back and on top of Team Rocket. With Hariyama defeated, it is returned to its Poké Ball. Master Hamm takes note of Ash's skill and says that if Ash were to take over the Dojo, he could go off to follow his dreams. Max says that he thought he was doing this to get Kyle to take over the Dojo. On another field outside the Dojo, Breloom and Hitmonchan are in battle, dodging each other's blows. Breloom uses Stun Spore and Hitmonchan quickly dodges, though Team Rocket get caught in the attack and are subsequently paralyzed. Breloom then approaches with Sky Uppercut, and with Kyle’s instruction, May has Hitmonchan strike first. Kyle suggests a Mach Punch, which Hitmonchan executes and knocks Breloom out. Terri suggests that Kyle just take over the Dojo, but he refuses to run what he calls a dump. Terri is incensed by the insult and Kyle says that he didn't mean it. Terri quickly apologizes, saying that she always thought that they would run the Dojo together someday. May tells Brock that she thinks Terri might have feelings for Kyle, and Brock comes to the same realization and enters into an emotional heartbreak over Terri. Back inside the Dojo, the battle is about to begin between Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan as Kyle and Master Hamm encourage their respective representatives. Ash commands Hitmonlee to use a Rolling Kick and May tells Hitmonchan to use Sky Uppercut. Both attacks hit their marks, sending both Pokémon to the ground. Master Hamm compliments May for using that strategy to reduce damage from the Rolling Kick. Kyle mentions that the trick with Fighting-type Pokémon is utilizing your opponent's energy. Hitmonchan uses Mach Punch, but Hitmonlee dodges and strikes with Jump Kick, knocking Hitmonchan back to the wall. Prompted by Kyle for a counterattack, May has Hitmonchan use Comet Punch. Hitmonlee dodges the first few swings, but is eventually struck a few times and falls onto its back. As Hitmonlee struggles to its feet, it sent back by a follow up Mach Punch. Master Hamm yells at Ash to keep his guard up. With her eyes ablaze, May firmly declares that she wants those Battle Noodles and no one will stop her from having them. A little concerned, Ash tells her to calm down. Hitmonlee gets back up and stands wearily. Hitmonlee suddenly gets up close with Agility and readies a Mach Punch. Hitmonlee quickly jumps and knees Hitmonchan in the face with High Jump Kick. Master Hamm tells an astonished Kyle to say goodbye to his noodle shop. Kyle says that the battle is not over until one of the Pokémon uses "that attack," which Master Hamm says is the strongest one they both know. Both Ash and May call for it to be done, so Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee get ready to use Focus Punch. They launch at each other, but suddenly the roof caves in. Team Rocket makes their entrance and recites their motto. Their mecha looks like two massive bowls of noodles attached at the bottom, with wheels and one mechanical arm holding a pair of chopsticks and the other holding a net with Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee inside. Ash and May tell them to let the Pokémon go, but Team Rocket turns and begins to make their getaway. Terri releases her Hitmontop to use Rapid Spin to break the net, releasing the two Pokémon. Terri tells it to then use Mega Kick, which destroys the top half of the mecha and leaves Team Rocket vulnerable in the cockpit. Ash then has Pikachu use Thunderbolt, blowing up the mecha and sending Team Rocket blasting off again. After the destructive interruption, Terri asks Kyle why making noodles is so important. Kyle explains that it all started with a bowl of noodles his dad made for him when he was younger. He wanted to make noodles just like his father's and run a successful business, showing everyone that he is capable of perfection. Master Hamm realizes his son's vision and gives his blessing for Kyle to pursue his dreams. Father and son apologize and embrace one another, and Master Hamm says that all he wanted was for Kyle to be happy. Terri then offers to take over the Dojo, which has always been her dream, and Master Hamm accepts. Ash asks Master Hamm to finally reveal his dream, and he admits that he wants to travel the world selling noodles from a mobile stand. Kyle likes the idea, but asks that he make the same noodles that inspired him before he leaves. Master Hamm agrees and soon prepares noodles for everyone. After eating the delicious noodles, Ash and his friends bid the others farewell and head off towards the Battle Arena. Major events * Ash and his friends leave Saffron City.